Flawless at Thought Flawed by Act
by kenpachi-sama
Summary: Russia and China This is a story of how Russia came to love China, and how he changed from Russia's winter to China's summer. How did they come to love each other? And, how many mistakes can one make to make his love known? LEMON, TRAGEDY, and ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try, in making a Hetalia yaoi story, so please review and tell some stuff that I should or should not add. Oh, I put alot of spacing so it can be easier to read. Hope it helps! Rated M, don't like, don't read please! I do not own any of the charecters and if I did I wouldn't be doing this. 

* * *

Paring- Yao Wang (China) and Ivan Braginski (Russia) ~I tend to switch from country name to charecter name or vice versa, sorry~

Rated- M

Title- Flawless at Thought, Flawed by Act 

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Past~ Russia's (Ivan's) thoughts**_

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" I whaled in terror of what I have done._

_I didn't mean it. I don't like to hurt you, but I …but I can't stop these urges of wanting to do this. Day in and day out, I tried to stop myself, yet it did not _

_work no matter how hard I tried. And, I always wanted to know; why, why you didn't tell me to stop when you bleed endlessly, when screamed from pain _

_that I made, and __when your tears dried out as you feel asleep. __Yao, I'm sorry for doing this. I sorry for being the person I am. _

_I'm sorry for falling in __love with you, Yao..._

**

* * *

**

**~Present~**

"Hmm…," Yao moaned in pleasure from a growing erection as I made southing circle like movements with my hand on his back, while our lips

were touching. His lips were warm, and so inviting I couldn't stop myself from biting down on his lower lip till it bleed scarlet. In the current

position we were in, anyone wouldn't have second thought to what we were doing. Yao was there with both legs spread out sitting on my lap,

grinding up and down with that delicious movement I just crave for. And I have my hands under his shirt exploring his oh so wonderful 'vital

regions'. As I licked the rest of the blood of his lower lip I graved his growing erection and made him moan so diligently. I took this chance to slip

my tongue into his mouth for more than a mere peck. Certainly, I knew that Yao wanted more, by him pressing his body closer to mine so the kiss

could deepen. And there he went grinding harder this time to make both of us gasp in pleasure of the warmness that overwhelmed us.

Yao and I are different from any others; we aren't needy for sexual relief or pleasure, so we just do it for bond, remembrance, and more

surprising love. The first ones to always come to the world meetings are me and Yao, and that is how I came to realized that I felt more for him

than any comrade should. He was my China, not to obtain, but to hold dear to my ever melting heart. Yet, in the beginning I didn't know about

this feeling that I have. All I knew was how to concur and destroy, and that was my first mistake leading to my realization; on how to depend and

want someone for love and not power.

And, that is were my story begins...

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked the first chapter, I know it is short, but in the future there will be longer chapters! Please review about whet you thought of my story and what you think I should fix about it so I won't make the same mistake in the future!

REVIEW


	2. The Begining

**Hello, I have updated. Review and tell me what you want okay. If I have any errors please tell me. Thank you for reading. Oh, and sorry for the England and America in this chapter. China will be comming in, in the next chapter so wait please! And, believe me he comes out in a very 'intresting' way. Hope you enjoy. And if charecters are really out of charecter, please tell me or tell me what way you want me to make them act. Thank you! Oh, and you are going to find out why I named this story the way I did! Did I choose right? Tell me! 

* * *

**

**Past- WWI- The rise of the beginning**

"England and France~ I have good news, good news!" America yelled in a voice that sounded like he had been sucking helium, or '**other** **things'**, all

day. "God, what is it you bloody, aggravating, American!" England shouted in aggravation at the bouncing blob jumping like a giggling girl that is

going to go get new dresses. "but…but…France England is being meeeeean!" Alfred whined as he was pointing to the culprit. France got purely

annoyed because he didn't get his '**beauty'** rest so mostly anything could tick him off, stood up rolled a news paper and whacked both of them in the

head, hardly.

"Can you guys even SHUT UP? You and your tacky, tasteless uniforms are just getting me even more tipped!" France hollered while twitching

immensely. After France's '**episode'** he sat back down and started drinking his water as if it were wine. "You both are right of your trolleys, you

buffoons! Moreover, what is this '_oh so good news'_ you were telling us about, anyway?" Arthur replied in more of a sarcastic tone. America just

looked at England with a face that said it all; it was the '_what the hell are you talking about'_ look. Arthur just slapped his forehead in frustration,

as America tapped his chin with his pointer finger trying to figure out what Arthur was telling him. America just looked around, stood up with a

brisk movement, and announced "That's right~ England! I do have wonderful, awesome, stupendous," Arthur just muttered '**stupid'** after that

word because, well it was hard not to, "news!" "And…That is…," France enforced by moving his hand to go on. With that said America started

moving to the door and gleefully said, "THIS!" He then opened the door that was behind him. What The Allied Powers saw before them was a

surprise to behold. And, what's more, is that this was Alfred's doing. What stood before them was a pale, tall man with a soft expression. Judging

by that, they mostly categorized him as a shy and innocence type. Boy, if they had heard the saying '_Don't judge a book by its cover_," it would work fairly

well right now. The man's eyes were deep violet, and the man had very light blond hair, that people would mostly likely call it white by first glance. He

wore a wool, tan, long trench coat with a lengthy scarf; and in the middle of summer? He looked up at us and smiled slightly. "THIS, is our new ally…

RUSSIA~!" Alfred yelled with a grin, knowing he was annoying the hell out of his comrades. Russia looked shy down, twiddled his thumbs, and said,

"Um…Hello, I am Ivan of Russia, and I am looking forward to working with all you now and in the future that will come." The room went deadly silent for a

while. I swear I saw a tumbleweed past by in the back round. Ivan looked up to see each of their faces, to see what was wrong. Then all of a sudden

you just hear, "Finally, you make a good decision! God, I actually thought that your brain was made out of hamburger patties for a second there," none

other than our own England said happily to America. "Really –_fake tears_- Awww is England warming up to me now?" Alfred exclaimed this and to

make things worse for England, he put him into a big bear hug! Poor Arthur looked completely scarlet, and he stammered, "Wha…Wha…WHAT!!!

Know what? I take it all back! You have nothing but burger grease filling your head, you twit!" "Love you too~ E.N.G.L.A.N.D~" America said this by

putting empathizes on every single syllable in Arthur's name. To make things even more stupid, Alfred was throwing kisses and winking at him. Arthur

looked flushed for only a second, and then he looked completely disgusted! "America!" France scolded, "You don't have enough, enough…SEXINESS to do

that!" there was small giggling in the distance, but France then continued, "AND,…wait, Russia, why are you laughing?"

"He, He sorry…It just I have never seen people with such **'close'** relationships. It is just a very alluring sight to behold, that's all," Ivan said this in a sad,

calm voice, yet no one knew why, so they just continued. "**ME**," England said to clarify himself, and then continued, "And **HIM**," he referred this to be

America by pocking him in the nose rather harshly. "Do NOT have a **'close'** relationship! I have a better relationship with Ireland (make know that

England took over Ireland, so the people over there hate England with a passion, so yeah)!"

"That's…mean Arthur…," America said monotone and sadly. "Well, lets just go off into introductions so we can close this '**meeting'**," France said in the

most mature voice he can muster, but we all know that that failed. And, that, their '**meeting'** never got anywhere like it always does. Alfred, like always,

went first to introduce himself, "I'm Alfred of the United States of America, the best country in the world. And, I am always the hero!" the worse thing

was that he was moving his arms around in circles then doing a 'thumbs up' to himself while saying this, especially when he said HERO. Arthur just shook

his head in disapproval and started his intro, "Just ignore the nitwit over there, it would save you a lot of trouble. I am Arthur of the United Kingdom

of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. You can call me England for short. If you need any help, I will try to help you

in the best way I can." Now it was France's turn, oh great. "Why hello there Russia, I am Francis of France. If you need **ANYTHING** just

call me~"

Russia looked a little happy, bowed his head in respect, and then said, "It is nice to meet you all. I hope I will become a great asset to the Allied

Powers."

Now, officially, the **meeting** was over and everyone went home to their mother country. Little did they know that under their very own noses that

everything was going accordingly to plan, and they'll never even know it till it was too late. Russia's plan was flawless.

Russia's plan was just like Communism;

flawless at thought, flawed by act.

* * *

**Sorry again for no Russia and China in this chapter, but I promise in the next chapter there will be some action. SO please wait. There is always a begining to a story, and this is it! **

**Review**


End file.
